


To All the Ones I've Loved Before

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Qrow and Raven are not twins in this., Qrow has had so many crushes, Qrow writes love letters, Raven is actually nice, Ruby is Qrow’s little sister In this, but doesn't send them, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: Qrow Branwen writes letters to all of his past loves, the letters are meant for his eyes only. But one day when all the love letters are sent out by his little sister to his previous loves. His life is soon thrown into chaos when his foregoing loves confront him one by one.Then, one day, Clover- who he wrote one letter to- comes up to him, asking for a favour.That favour was to fake date Clover, to make his ex- James Ironwood- try to get back with him. And Qrow was so dumb that he accepted.But perhaps, Clover doesn't get with James. Maybe he gets together with a certain feathery-haired man.( Aka it's the movie to all the boys I've loved before.)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Love Letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Am a little slow at writing chapters, but I will try to write them as fast as I can!

“ Hey!” Qrow exclaimed and shot up from his bed when his sister- Ruby- threw a pillow at him. 

“ I thought we were gonna hang out.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Qrow groaned, “ Just let me finish this chapter.” He lay back down on his bed, reading the chapter from his book. It was a love story, on how a girls younger sibling had fallen in love with her own boyfriend. 

You could almost say It was similar to Qrow’s story. His older sister- Raven- had a boyfriend named Taiyang Xiao Long...and Qrow was in love with him. No, of course his sister and Tai didn't know. He would never tell them!

He had thought of it once, which resulted him into writing a love letter. Like he had with all his past crushes, but never had the guts to send it. 

He looked up from his book when he heard pots and pans clattering downstairs in the kitchen. Raven leaned against his room doorway. “ Should we go down and help him?” Qrow asked.

His father wasn't the best at cooking, not ever since their mother died.

Raven sighed, “ You know he wants to do it himself. But please come help me set the table.” She smiled before walking away, presumably back downstairs to the kitchen. Qrow got up and he and Ruby followed her.

He set foot on the second last step when someone knocked at the door and it opened. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when Taiyang came through, “ Hey, I'm not too late, am I? I was trying to meditate but I ended up falling asleep.”

Raven chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “ Your fine.”

He smiled and walked into the kitchen, “ Hey, Mr. Branwen!”

“ Hey, Tai!” His father- Griffin- said as he pulled out food from the oven.

Qrow smiled and high-fived Tai when he walked over.

Once his father finished cooking, they were all seated at the table. His father tried cutting some steak, but it was so..chewy...that it was just so weird when he cut it. “ Hey, Tai can you help me-”

“ You know what?” Raven interjected, “ We have an electrical knife. I'll go get it.”

Ruby sighed, watching the eldest of her family walk into the kitchen, “ I can't believe we won't see her until Thanksgiving.” Raven was leaving for University, while Qrow was still doing school in Beacon, and Ruby was in Signal.

“ It will be Christmas, actually.” Their father corrected, “ Vacuo is too far to come back for thanksgiving.”

Qrow blinked, “ Wait, are you kidding? We have to wait until Christmas?” 

He chuckled, “ Look on the bright side. Raven won't be taking the car every day so you can practice your driving.”

Ruby groaned, “ I can't believe Qrow has to drive me now.”

“ You can take the bus.” Qrow retorted.

Tai chuckled, “ I can give you guys a ride. I'm not disappearing since I'm right next door.” Gods, he was such a sweetheart, wasn't he? A lady's man, too. How did Qrow even end up falling in love with his older sister's boyfriend? Probably because oh how kind, adorable and hot he was.

“ What did I miss?” Raven asked as she came back to the dining room.

“ We were talking about how much of a horrible driver Qrow is.” Ruby said and stuck out her tongue when Qrow stuck his tongue out.

“Well, cars are as good as airplanes… I think. Anyway, I have a surprise.” Tai stood up from his seat and got a folded paper out of his pocket, handing it to Raven on the other side of the table.

It was an airplane ticket. “ Since you can't come home for Thanksgiving, I thought I'd bring a little home to you. I'm coming to Vacuo.”

Raven just blinked at the ticket then looked up, disbelief in her eyes, “ You- You already paid for this?”

He nodded, “ Yea. Why?”

Everyone in the family knew that look on Raven’s face. There was a problem.

Ruby chuckled nervously and took a bite of her steak, “ Tastes just like mom's…” She said, trying to cut through the tension.

* * *

Maybe it would be better to talk about Tai. He and Raven have been together for over two years. Before Raven even knew he existed. He was Qrow’s first boyfriend.

Space between the words, “ Boy who was a friend.”

They talked to each other about everything. They were basically best friends. They didn't stop being friends when Tai and Raven got together, it was just different. They didn't want him to feel left out, so they invited him everywhere. They tried to make it as normal as possible, but he still felt like a third wheel.

It's not like he wanted to steal him, though. He was happy for Raven. So, he wrote Tai a letter, but wasn't gonna send it or anything. He was only writing it for himself, to understand his feelings.

Qrow closed the curtains after watching Raven and Tai yell at each other outside for about five minutes. He opened his closet and glanced at a box on his shelf. The box was filled with all of his love letters to those he had loved before.

His letters were his most secret possession. 

He got the box out and sat on the ground by the side of his bed, so if anyone were to walk In, they would only see his hair. There were four in total. One for Winter from camp, Clover from seventh grade, Ozpin from homecoming, and Tai. He writes a letter when he has a crush on someone so intense. Raven would say he was being dramatic, but he was one for drama.

“ What are you doing?” Qrow yelped when he heard Raven and threw the letters back into the box. “ Uhm, nothing!” He said and pushed the box under his bed.

Raven walked in and sat on his bed, “ Your rooms a mess.” 

Qrow sat beside his now laying sister, “ Are you okay?”

She nodded, “ Yea...well, I don't know. I broke up with Tai.”

As much as Qrow was happy for Raven being with Tai, he should have been heartbroken when he heard those words. But he felt a little happy…” You did _what?!_ Why?”

She sighed, “ Well, before mom died. She said I should never go to university with a boyfriend.”

“ But you love him?”

“ I know.”

“ Do you think you might change your mind?”

She sat up and shook her head, “ No. Never. So, when I was packing. Dad told me about donating to goodwill and you should too. I left you a box.” She pointed at the big cardboard box she put on the floor.

He looked around his room, “ I don't think there's anything I can...put in the box.” 

She sighed, “ Qrow, I'm leaving tomorrow. You're gonna be the biggest brother. You have to set a good example for Ruby. Which means no drooling over boys and cleaning your room.”

“ Can we go back to talking about how you were sad?”

* * *

The next morning, his family said goodbye to his sister before they dropped her off. Okay, first day without Raven, which means first day without eating lunch with her. He would be fine, right? She was only a Skype away.

When night came, he put some stuff into the box Raven left him. But he ended up messing up his room even more. 

Then, the next morning came. He was in eleventh grade and Ruby was in sixth. Great. His first day driving.

* * *

OKAY DRIVING WASN’T THAT BAD. MAY HAVE ONLY HIT SOME TRASH CANS BUT IT WAS FINE.

IT

WAS

FINE.

He gasped when he bumped into someone in the hall. Great, James Ironwood. “ Excuse you!”

“ Sorry!”

He rolled his eyes, “ Oh, it's you.”

James Ironwood. They used to be best friend's, but post middle school for reasons having to do with his popularity and his reason for just being awkward. 

James huffed.

” Oh look, it's Jimmy.” His best friend said as she walked up.

Summer Rose was her name. They've known each other since middle school.

“ Hey!” Clover said as he wrapped his arms around James from behind.

_Remember Clover? The one from seventh grade? Someone, he wrote a letter to. Yeah, Clover was dating James. It was in seventh grade when Qrow went to his first real boy-girl party. Everyone was playing spin the bottle and Qrow had spun it, the bottle landing on Clover._

_At the time, James and Qrow were still friends. All James wanted to do was kiss Clover. But of course, the bottle landed on Clover._

_James glared at Qrow and Qrow fidgeted with his fingers nervously, “ I can spin again?”_

_“ What's the point?” Clover chuckled, his adorable smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Qrow sighed and they both leaned forward, kissing. Qrow would never forget the betrayed look on James’ face._

“ Well, bye.” James said before walking away.

Clover chuckled, “ He- uh...yea...bye.” 

The school bell rang.

* * *

Okay, Qrow sat in the library for lunch. But then had to move because he couldn't eat there. So, he sat beside Tai on the stairs in the field. “ Did she tell you she was gonna break up with me?”

Qrow shook his head, “ No.”

They sat in silence, eating each other's food. 

Qrow still had feelings for Tai, but he wasn't gonna tell him. He wouldn't do that to Raven.

Once school ended, Ruby wouldn't stop bothering him about saying he sucked at driving. And how he was lonely. Even if she could be annoying, he still loved her. So, there they were watching a movie on the couches.

“ Qrow, don't you think it's weird spending your Saturday night with your little sister watching ‘Love, Simon’?” She asked.

He shook his head, “ No, I love spending time with you.”

She sighed, “ I'm eleven and I've cancelled plans, and well...you're sixteen and you never have anything going on. Am I wrong?”

“ That hurt,”

“ The truth hurts, Qrow.”

Once he fell asleep, he hadn't expected Ruby to rummage through his room…

...and to find his letters…

...or to send them.

  
  



	2. A Fake Relationship.

Clover ran up to Qrow during gym, a love letter in his hand.

Qrow hadn't expected Clover to talk to him, but here he was standing in front of him. “ Can we talk privately?” Clover turned his head to Summer.

She sighed, “ Sure. If you need me, I'll be in the nurse's office, searching up photos of Zac Efron shirtless.” She said before running into the school.

“ What do you need?” Qrow asked.

“ Okay, from what I remember from that kiss in seventh grade. It was...hot and great. And look I just think it's really cool that you think my eyes glimmer in the sunlight. it's just that James and I-”

Everything Clover was saying shut out for Qrow when he saw a familiar love letter in his hands. Fuck. How did he get them?! That wasn't possible! Qrow couldn't think, and started hyperventilation. And then, he fainted, feeling the hard ground of the track field before blacking out.

He could remember the bottle spinning and the kiss and gods-

“ Wake up!” His eyes shot open when he heard Clover, “ You okay?”

“ What happened?” Qrow asked, breathlessly.

“ You- You fainted. Here, give me your hand.” He put his hand out and Qrow took it, “ There you go. That's it. Okay, do you want me to call someone, get you some water?” He was sitting beside Qrow on the ground now.

Qrow shook his head, “ No, I'm okay.” His eyes widened when he saw Tai walking towards them in the distance, a love letter in his hands.

He couldn't think. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! What was he gonna do? He felt like fainting again! 

Wait.

He had one choice.

He put his hands on Clover’s shoulders, rolling onto him and kissing him. “ Hey, none of that ‘ere!” The coach yelled and Qrow rolled off.

“ Thank you.” Qrow said breathlessly, before jumping up and running past Tai into the school. “ Qrow!” He yelled but Qrow ignored him and kept running.

Qrow ran into the washroom, hiding in a stall. He let out a breath.

He heard the washroom door open, “ Hey, Qrow, you in there?” Why was Winter in the boys bathroom?! 

“ No.” Qrow said, then smacked his head.

A love letter addressed to Winter, was pushed under the stall door and he could see Winter’s hand pushing it. 

He met Winter during camp, and they also went to the same school. He had an intense crush on her, and as you can tell, he wrote a love letter.

“ I didn't mean to barge in like this. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and uh...thought you mind want that back.” Winter said as she leaned on the outside of the stall wall. 

“ Winter. I want you to know I wrote that after-”

“ Camp.” They both said in unison.

He chuckled and got out of the stall.

“ Qrow, you know I'm...lesbian right?”

_ I did not _ . He thought, “ Yea, totally did.”

* * *

Qrow ran up his house stairs and into his room. He looked under his bed and the box was gone. He widened his eyes and ran back downstairs, “ Have you seen a rectangular teal box and there's a bow on it?” 

Griffin chuckled, “ Wow, no ‘hi dad’ or no ‘ why are you home early-”

“ I really need to know where that box is because mom gave it to me and it’s very impotent-”

“ I don't know, feathers.” Qrow hated that nickname, “ Maybe you put it in the goodwill boxes?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No! Shit! AGHHHHHHHHH!!! “ You got some mail.” His dad pointed to a letter on the kitchen counter and Qrow picked it up.

It was a letter from Ozpin.

Fuck.

“ This is all your fault!” Qrow yelled as he ran back upstairs.

“ What's his problem?” Griffin asked.

Ruby chuckled nervously, “ I don't know…”

* * *

The letters were out. They’re out. There's nothing he could do about it. “ You really oughta relax.” An imaginary Tai sat on the chair in his room, “ I know you love me.”

Qrow groaned and sat on his bed, “ Loved. Past tense. And your Raven’s.”

“ Was Raven’s. Past tense.” 

“ Shut up!” Qrow retorted, “ You're not real.” And like that, the imaginary Tai disappeared. 

But it got worse.

“ Qrow, Tai is here!” His dad said from downstairs.

“ What are you doing?” Ruby asked as she came into his room.

His eyes widened, “ You didn't see anything.” And he started to climb out of the window, falling into a bush. “ Ow.”

* * *

After fifteen minutes of running, he got to his favourite cafe In the world. He sat down, sipping a coffee he ordered.

“ Hey, Branwen.” Qrow’s eyes widened when he heard Clover and slowly tilted his head to the side. This was not an imaginary Clover, ladies and gentleman! This was a real life Clover! Fuck.

Qrow looked away, continuing to drink his coffee. Robyn came from the back, wearing an apron. She worked at this cafe, “ Oh, hey, Qrow. What can I get your friend here?”

“ He's not with me.” He murmured.

“ I'd like a chocolate milkshake, please?” Clover smiled and Robyn nodded.

“ So, what are you doing here?” Qrow asked once Robyn left.

Clover shrugged, “ I'm just here to drink some milkshakes.”

He paused.

“ Actually I came here because your sister told me you would probably be here. Listen, I just want to be clear. I'm flattered. I really am. But James and I just broke up-”

“ Are you trying to reject me right now?” Qrow interjected.

“...Yea.” He said, awkwardly.

“ Clover, I'm not trying to date you.”

“ But your mouth said something completely different.”

“ What?”

They both stopped talking when Robyn came back, giving the milkshake to Clover. Once she left, they started talking again, “ Listen, I don't actually like you. I just had to make it look like I liked you so somebody else wouldn't think that I liked them.”

Clover nodded, “ Mhm. Who?”

“ What?”

He snorted, “ Well, now you gotta tell me who.”

“ No.”

“ So, should I tell the whole school you sent me a love-”

“ Taiyang Xiao Long.” Qrow hid his face in his hands.

Clover started bursting out with laughter, “ Tai-Taiyang Xiao Long? The dude who's dating your sister?”

“ Well-Well, he dated my sister in the past tense and he also got a letter, so I think you know how awkward-”

“ Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm not the only person who got a letter?” Clover asked.

Qrow nodded.

“ Wow.” Clover clicked his tongue.

“ I wrote four-”

“ Four love letters?! Damn, Qrow. You're a player.” He chuckled, “ Who else did you write letters to?” 

“ If I tell you will you leave me alone?” Qrow asked and Clover nodded, “ Winter Schnee-”

“ Isn't she a lesbian?”

“ You don't know that.”

“ Everyone knows that. Who else?”

“ And Ozpin.” Qrow finished, starting to put on his jacket, “ Nice talk.” He got up from his seat but then stopped when Clover grabbed his wrist. “ Do you have a ride?” He asked.

Qrow sighed.

* * *

“ Thanks for driving me,” Qrow said, awkwardly from where he sat in the passenger seat and undid his seat belt.

“ So, what are you gonna do about Tai?” Clover asked.

Qrow shrugged, “ I'll probably have to tell him.” He said as he opened the car door, getting out.

As he started to walk to his front door, Clover grabbed his wrist, “ What-What if you didn't tell him?”

“ What?” Qrow asked.

“ What if we let people think we are together. Just for a little while. And not just Tai, everyone.” He clarified.

Qrow chuckled, “ Why would you want that?”

“ Well, for starters, when James found out you kissed me he went nuts. And if he thinks you and I are a thing, then he'll want to get back together with me.” Clover explained.

Qrow gasped, “ Ohh. So you want to use me as your pawn?”

“ Technically you used me as your pawn when you kissed me.”

“ I'll consider it.” Qrow said as he walked into his house.

* * *

“ I considered. Let's do this.” Qrow said as he walked up to Clover during Clover’s lacrosse practice.

Yep, Qrow was that shy typical high school nerd in movies, and Clover was the jock. Speaking of Clover, he smirked before tilting his head and kissed Qrow.

When they parted lips, Qrow was wide-eyed. He didn't like having the attention of every single lacrosse player on him. He chuckled awkwardly, “ Let's talk later..”

**_~~_ **

“ Okay, we need rules. And this is a contract so we agree to the rules.” Qrow said, putting a notebook on the outside table. The spring breeze swept past them and a petal of the cherry blossom tree they were under flew onto Qrow’s head.

Clover chuckled, moving his hand up to take the petal, “ Alright. What are the rules?”

“ No kissing.” 

Clover stared at him wide-eyed, “ Are you crazy? Who's gonna believe we're in a relationship if I can't kiss you?”

Qrow sighed, “ You might be the genius of this kind of stuff, but I've never even had. Girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“ You have the references of an eighty-year-old woman.” Clover deadpanned, “ Why does this matter?”

“ It matters because I don't want my first to be fake. I'd rather be with someone for real.”

“ But you kissed me first.” Clover pointed out.

Qrow sighed, looking away, “ This is non-negotiable.”

Clover scoffed, “ Fine. But we need to figure something out because people will start to get very suspicious if I'm not allowed to touch you.”

Qrow nodded, “ Okay, you have a point. How about this, you can put your hand in my back pocket?”

“ Hand in your back pocket?” He repeated in question.

“ Mhm.”

“ What the hell is that?”

“ Sixteen candles. It's the opening image. It's a couple's thing. Have you never fucking watched Sixteen Candles?” Qrow asked in disbelief.

“ Sixteen Candles was the seventies.”

“ Sixteen candles was the eighties.”

Clover just shrugged.

Qrow laughed “ Okay, adding two more to this contract. You have to watch Sixteen Candles with me because it's a classic.” He ignored Clover’s groan, “ And we can never tell anyone that this relationship was fake. It will be humiliating for both of us.”

Clover nodded, “ As long as we watch Fight Club. I can tell you never watched it.” He smiled when Qrow wrote it down.

“ Anything else?” He asked.

Clover hummed as he tried to think, “ I could- I could write you notes. Everyday.”

Qrow blinked, “ You’d do that.”

“ Sure. James always pressured me to write them and I never did. But to you, he’ll be pissed. You also have to come to all of my lacrosse games.”

“ As long as you pick me and my sister up everyday.”

Clover smiled, “ Alright.” He took a hold of the notebook and pen, “ But you're coming with me on the ski trip.”

The Ski trip was basically a trip where everyone lost their virginity. Qrow never went to it because he never found it as fun, “ That's like three months away from now. Do you really think we’ll still be doing this?l

Clover shrugged, “ No one in their right mind is going to let their boyfriend go without them. So, you have to go with me.”

Qrow was sure that by the time the ski-trip came, he and Clover would be ancient history. So that's why he said, “ Okay. Deal.” They wrote down a few more things before shaking on it.

A fake relationship.

Gods, Qrow never thought this would be his eleventh year of high school.

  
  
  
  



	3. Elm Ederne's Party.

**_October._ **

“ Come on, Ruby, you're gonna be late,” Qrow said as he and Ruby walked out the front door, him turning around to lock it.

Ruby huffed, “ I hate taking the bus. Can't you just man up and start driving?”

Qrow smirked, “ Actually-” He paused when he heard a car honking and turned around. There Clover was, his upper body above the sunroof is his car, “ Hey, y'all ready?” He asked.

“ Oh, hell yes,” Ruby said.

“ So, how do you know my brother?” Ruby asked once they got in the car.

Clover chuckled, “ I'm his boyfriend.”

* * *

Everyone.

Everyone stared at them as they walked through the halls, Clover’s hand in Qrow’s back pocket. Qrow hated the attention. He was used to being invisible, but now, people were looking at him, talking about him.

Qrow giggled when Clover spun him around, “ This is for you.” He said, grabbing a note out of his pocket and giving it to him. He leaned in, only to whisper in Qrow’s ear, “ Good job.” His eyes met mad icy blue ones that belonged to James. 

It's weird, yet somehow thrilling to be congratulated on doing nothing more but accepting a note, and having an ass pocket to stick someone's hand into. But, that's Qrow’s life now. He started to walk away once Clover had to go to class until Summer grabbed his wrist and was pulled into a random room.

“ This is insane!” She whisper-yelled, “ Who knew you had a secret boner for the most popular guy in school. Does Raven know?

Qrow chuckled, “ I did not tell her…” He widened his eyes, Oh, shit, I did not tell her.”

* * *

_Hey, Raven. How are you? Is the university good?_

_Did I tell you I have a fake boyfriend?_

_Yeah, it's Clover Ebi._

_How did it start? See- that's- that's a funny story. It definitely wasn't because I was trying to convince your ex-boyfriend I wasn't in love with him. That's for sure. Heh, fuck._ Thoughts ran through his head. What was he supposed to tell Raven?! He was brought out of his thoughts when his scroll started ringing. Fuck, it was Raven.

He chuckled nervously and answered, putting her on speaker, “ Hey..!”

_“ Hey!! I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”_ She said, smiling, _“ So, tell me everything!”_

“ Well…” He shrugged, “ You know, just making cookies tonight for Rubys bake sale.”

_“ You should do brownies.”_

“ I already bought all the ingredients. And you’re not really here to make them with me, so…”

She chuckled, “ _All right. Do cookies. I’m sure they’ll be great...So have you seen Tai, at all?”_

His eyes widened mildly, “ Hmm? What? No...Why would I be seeing Tai?”

_“ Well, he’s our neighbour. Are you okay?”_

He nodded, “ Yea- Yea, I’m great. I’m just really excited to make these cookies. You know what? I’m gonna make them now. Bye!” He hung up before she could say anything.

~

As he started to make the cookies, he got flour all over him. He sighed and got a towel, then his head shot up when someone knocked at the door.

He opened it, Hey..” 

“ Hey.” Clover smiled, “ You look...uhm…”

He sighed and looked down at himself, flour all over him, “ I know.”

“ Can I come in?” He suddenly asked.

Qrow chuckled nervously, “ Sure…”  
  


“ You know, brownies are a lot better,” Clover said as he walked into the kitchen.

“ What are you doing here?” Qrow asked, glaring.

Clover put his hands up. “ I’m taking you to Elm’s party.”

Qrow choked on his spit, “ No, no way. I ain’t going to that.”

“ Why not? James will be there, and we wrote parties in the contract.”

“ I’m not getting out of this, aren’t I?”

“ Nope.”

* * *

“ I don’t know, Clover. I..”

No. Nope. You are coming in.” Clover said as they walked up the steps of Elm’s house.

Once they got in, Clover smiled and walked over to him, “ You look beautiful when your hair sticks out. You know that?” He said as he ran fingers through Qrow’s hair, making it stick out.

Qrow blushed and scoffed, “ Yea, right.”

“ You really need to learn how to take a compliment, babe. And I’ll prove it.” He took his scroll out and took a photo of Qrow. He reached his hand out, “ Here, I’ll take your necklace for safekeeping.”

Qrow nodded and took off his necklace. It was a gift from...someone special. There was a cross on it. He gave it to Clover.

Clover nodded, “ Here, give me your scroll.” Qrow did as he said and Clover took a photo of himself, putting it as Qrow’s lock screen. He then did the same to his own scroll just with a photo of Qrow, “ There.” He took a hold of Qrow’s hand, intertwining fingers and leading him into the party.

“ Hey, Qrow.” Elm called, “ Come sit with us.” Qrow walked over to the living room, sitting on a couch across from James and Elm.

“ So, what’s up with you and Clover?”

“ Uhm-”

James chuckled, “ Don’t push him. You know he’s too shy to answer.”

Qrow gulped, “ What do you wanna know?” He said through gritted teeth.

Elm smirked, “ Everything! When? How? How far? Have you guys...you know.” She made gestures with her hands.

Qrow choked on his spit, “ Uh, what?”

“ They haven’t done it.” James rolled his eyes.

Qrow smirked, “ Well, how would you know that, James?”

James glared at him with such a fierce look in his eyes that it scared Qrow, “ Because I know Clover, and I know Qrow Branwen.” He smiled. “ I’m gonna go get a refill.” He stood up, “ Do you want anything? Like a juice box or chocolate milk?”

Qrow scoffed, “ Actually, Clover is getting me a drink. But thank you so much for offering.”

Speaking of Clover, he walked up behind the couch and jumped over to sit beside Qrow, “ Hey, babe.” He gave Qrow his drink and Qrow gave a small “ Thank you.”

James’ smile faltered and he huffed, walking away. 

Qrow took a sip of his drink from the plastic cup, but then almost spit it out because it tasted so vinegary. Almost as if someone crunched up a bunch of Salt and Vinegar chips and poured the vinegar into the cup or someone just got a bottle of Vinegar and poured it. “ Why is beer so vinegary?”

Clover chuckled, “It’s not.” He switched their drinks, “ This one is supposed to be mine.” 

For the next few minutes, they took a bunch of photos together. It felt weird for Qrow, seeing as he never had this in a relationship since...nevermind. He shrugged and kissed Clover on the cheek for one of the photos. There was no kissing on the contract, but that was only for the lips.

Clover eventually went to the bathroom and Qrow started to walk around. He instantly regretted it because he had to make his way through the crowd in the house. “ Hey, boo!” He heard Summer say and spun around.

He breathed out a laugh, “ Hey! I didn’t know you came.”

She shrugged, “ Well, here I am! So, you’re here with Ebi, huh?” She smirked when he nodded, “ Well, as your best friend I fully support this relationship. Just don’t forget about me.”

Qrow rolled his eyes playfully and pushed her, “ I would never forget you!” How could he forget about her! They’ve been best friends for almost five years...but he did feel bad lying to her about Clover. Maybe she could keep it a secret, “ My letters were sent out and Clover and I are fake dating so Clover can back with James.” He said, way too fast for Summer to even understand.

Summer just blinked for a moment before she laughed, “ I know. Winter told me.”

He deadpanned, “ So, you’ve known this entire time?” He groaned when she nodded.

She chuckled, “ Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” She gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

  
  


Clover dried his hands with the towel in the bathroom, then widened his eyes when the door opened, “ Woah! Hey, occupied!”

But that person didn’t care. And that person was James. He closed the door leaned on the counter beside Clover, “ Really, Clover? Qrow Branwen?” He put a hand on his hip.

Clover rolled his eyes. He may have been fake dating Qrow, but they used to be friends. Well, they sort of were friends, now. He also cared for Qrow, so he didn’t want James saying his name like that. “ What do you care?”  
  


James leaned closer, looking at Clover’s neck to see a necklace, “ Aw, that’s cute. Is this his necklace?” He put the cross of the necklace into the palm of his hand, then used his other hand to bring it above Clover’s head.

Clover sighed and put the towel down on the counter, watching as James put the necklace on in the mirror. “ How do I look?” He asked.

“ You look good, James. You always look good.” Clover forced out, “ Now give it back.”

James smiled and shook his head, “ I think I’m gonna keep it for a while. I won’t tell, okay?”

* * *

Qrow smiled as he walked around and saw Winter and Robyn sitting together, plastic cups in both of their hands and Winter looking a little tipsy. At least Winter wasn’t acting like much of an Ice queen, anymore. She was also blushing and tried to hide it, but it was hard to hide blush with lily-white skin.

He was so focused on them that he didn’t even notice Clover walk up to him. “ Hey, wanna get out of here and grab some food?”

Qrow nodded.

* * *

“ You did great today! James was so pissed.” Clover said as he took a sip from his chocolate milkshake. They decided to go to the cafe where they first had the talk about the letter completely.

Qrow whistled, “ Hopefully, she doesn’t put glass shards into my drinks on Monday.”

Clover smiled, “ I love how you're not afraid of him. He’s so tall that he even scares me-”

“ No, no. I’m terrified of him.”

“ But you don’t let him get in your way.” Clover pointed out.

Qrow scoffed, “ Yea, right.”

Clover sighed, realizing he would have to work on making Qrow accept a compliment. “ It’s true. You never let him get in your way. He used to always get jealous of you and just rant it out to me when we were together. You're a tough person, Qrow. That’s what I admire about you. Plus. James may be handsome but you look absolutely gorgeous.”

Qrow’s eyes widened mildly and he looked away, the tips of his ears turning red and blush spread across his cheeks. Did Clover just like to tease and flirt with everyone?! “ Thank you.” He squeaked, barely above a whisper.

“ Do you guys want anything else?” A waitress asked.

Qrow shook his head, “ No, we’re good.”

She nodded and took the now-finished food on the plates. Qrow stood up to get his jacket on.

Clover’s scroll kept buzzing and he pulled it out, groaning when he saw it was from James. “ He just gets me so angry, sometimes.”

“ We’re still talking about him? Qrow sighed and zipped up his jacket.

Clover stood up, “ I mean, at the party, he didn’t even talk to me. But the moment we leave, he’s sending me a hundred messages. I’ll probably call him when I get home.”

Qrow blinked, “ You both still talk together..?”

He shrugged, “ Sometimes, but not as much as we used to. But uh...yeah.”

Qrow nodded, “ Kinda weird you’re talking to your ex-boyfriend. Not a nice habit.”

Clover chuckled, “ Oh, your giving advice? You’ve never even been in a relationship before.”

* * *

“ I have been in a relationship before.”

Clover almost choked on his spit when he heard Qrow say that. He had been in one?! When?! Why would he say he had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before when he has been in a relationship?! “ You did?”

Qrow nodded his head slowly. The car was basically parked right outside his house. “ It was during the summer. It wasn’t a long relationship. His name was Tyrian. And he was...abusive.” He rolled up his sleeve and Clover gasped at the scars, “ The first few weeks was...nevermind. It’s stupid.”

Clover put his hand on Qrow’s, “ It’s not stupid. You can tell me.”

He looked at Qrow with such a gentle and soft expression, that it made butterflies flutter in Qrow’s stomach. How was Clover so genuine and nice? And how did he end up dating a rude dick named James Ironwood?! He sighed, knowing that Clover wouldn’t let this go, “ The first weeks were nice, there were affection and photos. But after about three weeks, he started to make me feel like I didn’t deserve him or anything. Make me feel like he was better than me. One day we got into a fight about it, and that’s how the abuse started. I don’t know how I still loved him, even though he abused me. It wasn’t until another three weeks later when Raven started to notice how I changed, then one day she saw Tyrian and me...then the next thing I knew, my dad called the cops. It's why I never wanted to go back into a relationship. It's scary."

" But why? Why is it so scary to go into a new relationship.?" Clover asked, "You'll never know if you don't see."

Qrow sighed, "Because the more people I let into my life, the more they can walk out."

" Just...just like your mom?"

" Yea." He breathed out, then shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of his mom out of his head. Tyrian was why Qrow was never used to affection or photos. It reminded him too much of Tyrian. Ruby and Raven didn’t give much affection either, like hugs or kisses, because it always reminded him of Tyrian. “ It’s why I’m not used to the affection and photos. But around you...it’s a lot easier.”

Clover smiled sadly and opened up his arms, “ I’m sorry that happened. And even though this relationship is fake, right now you have someone better.”

For the first time in a while, Qrow accepted the warm embrace.

* * *

Qrow sat on his bed and looked at his scroll. He smiled when he saw the photo of Clover and him, the caption as ‘ _Me and Bae.’_

He chuckled and opened up his messages.

_Qrow: Bae? You're such a dork._

_Clover: <3 <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT ship Tyrian and Qrow AT ALL. He just came into head when I had to make up an abusive ex for Qrow.


	4. The Ski Trip.

**_November._ **

Fake dating Clover was getting easier and easier. Qrow and Clover always ate together in the cafeteria, and Qrow became friends with some of his old friends. They were nothing like his old friends. They even made nicknames for him, like ‘birdie’, or ‘ Tall, Dark and Handsome’. The second nickname was what Clover mostly called him. His friends were a little weird and energetic, sure, but it was nice to be with them. Tai hadn’t even come by at all.

Well, that’s what he thought. Until the doorbell ringed and Tai was standing there. “ Hey. Can we talk?”

~

“ I can’t believe your dating Ebi.” He said, shaking his head. They were both on the porch of Qrow’s house.

“ Why?” Qrow asked. “ Is it so unbelievable that someone could like me?”

“ No!” Tai immediately blurted out, “ It’s unbelievable that...well...it’s been a while since Tyrian. And Clover is kinda a dick.”

Qrow wasn’t in the mood to talk about Tyrian, “ Clover isn’t a dick. He’s so genuine and sweet...and handsome...and sexy-”

“ I get it.”

“ Sorry.”

“ It’s just weird.”

Qrow huffed, “ Well if that’s the reason you came to talk to me. Then…” He started to walk back to the front door.

“ No, It’s...uh...wait.” Tai sighed.

Qrow turned around, hands crossed over his chest and an eyebrow quirked up, prompting him to go on. He didn’t want to be here for too long, it was hella cold.

“ Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?” He asked.

Qrow opened his mouth, then closed it, and did the same movement until he was able to speak, “ I don’t know. Okay? It was a long time ago.”

“ I’m trying to understand-”

“ There’s nothing to understand here. The letter was a mistake and you should’ve never seen it. “ Qrow interjected.

“ I did see it! So what am I supposed to do?” Tai asked.

“ Not tell Raven?” Qrow squeaked.

Tai threw his hands up, “ Raven’s not even talking to me! Alright? So you don’t have to worry about that.”

Qrow shook his head, “ I’m sorry.”

“ So that’s it? Raven dumps me, your dating Ebi, and we can’t even be friends?!” Tai asked in disbelief.

Qrow groaned, “ I don’t know how to be friends with you like this! We can’t go back to how it was before you and Raven were dating. And we definitely can’t go back to how it was when you and Raven were dating.”

“ If I’d known I was gonna lose both of-”

“ Don’t even finish that sentence.” Qrow tried to fight back tears. He shook his head and walked back into his house and closed the door, not even letting Tai speak anymore.

* * *

Clover and Qrow were both curled up on the couches, watching a movie called ‘ To all the boys I’ve loved before.’ Clover chuckled, “ They’re kinda like us.” He said, referring to the two fake dating in the movie.

Qrow hummed, “ That’s why I chose it.”

  
They both flinched when Ruby turned on the living room light and sat on a couch, “ I need your help.” She said.

“ With what?” Qrow sat up and so did Clover.

“ I met someone.” She squeaked.

Qrow’s eyes widened and Clover breathed out a laugh, “ No way! Ruby Branwen, having a crush on someone? Who’s the lucky dude?”

Qrow was able to tell that Ruby got uncomfortable when she put a hand on her forearm, “ It’s not a guy…” She whispered.

Qrow’s eyes widened even more.

Ruby noticed the sudden mood change and her eyes widened, “ Wait- wait. That’s fine, right? It’s fine if I like someone who is the same-” She shut up when Qrow started hugging her.

“ Rubes, of course, it’s fine. I’m bisexual and dating a guy. You know you don’t have to be afraid to tell me this. I’m fine with whatever gender you like.” He said, rubbing circles on her back with his thumb. “ Now tell me who the lucky girl is!”   
  


He broke the hug and she sniffed. She started to talk about how she met a girl named Weiss Schnee, and Qrow almost choked when she said “ Schnee.” He was definitely gonna talk to Winter to see if she knew. 

Ruby had started to really like Clover, but Qrow hoped she wouldn’t get too attached. In fact, he wished they didn’t have to bring their families into this. He already met Clover’s brother and mother. His mother was bubbly and energetic, but she forgot for a moment that Qrow’s mother had died, and Qrow tried his best not to cry at the dinner table when she did. Clover and his mother apologized many, many times because of it.

Qrow had found it easier to open up to Clover, about his mom, Tyrian, and a lot of other stuff. He found it easier to accept more affection from Clover and accepting compliments ( Clover was very happy about that one.)

* * *

**_December._ **

Being with Clover was so easy, that sometimes, Qrow let himself pretend it wasn’t fake. 

One day, when Summer and Qrow were eating under the bleachers because Summer just wasn’t having a good day, James and Clover sat on the bleachers and didn’t even notice the two. “ I don’t know, Clover. It’s like you don’t have time for me anymore. All you do is hang out with him.”

They both stopped chewing to hear the conversation.

“ Am I supposed to wait for you like some idiot while you’re off with a random college guy?”

“ We should go. This sounds private.” He whispered but Summer shoved him back down when he started to get up. Okay, they were listening in.

“ He’s not a good listener,” James said.

Clover sighed, “ That’s because he’s not at your beck and call like I am. James, you can’t keep doing this to me.”

“ He’s not coming on the ski trip, is he?” James asked, “ That’s our thing.”

Clover rolled his eyes, “ What does it matter? You have a boyfriend.”

James sputtered, “ Yeah, but...maybe by then...I won’t.”

Qrow frowned. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten too close, or else he would basically be attached to Clover like a puzzle piece in a puzzle. He knew that if he got any more closer, then it would hurt when Clover got back together with James.

Once school ended, Qrow talked with Clover. “ James is jealous, Clover. We’re good. We can call it.” He tried to walk away but Clover grabbed his wrist.

Clover immediately let go when Qrow flinched, “ I cannot believe you are breaking up with me before the ski trip. It’s in the contract!” 

“ Only if we’re still together.” Qrow pointed out.

“ We are still together.” Clover took a hold of his hand. “ Please, don't try to back out because you're scared.”

Qrow scoffed, “ What do I have to be scared about?”

Clover sighed, “ You tell me, Qrow.”

How do you tell your fake boyfriend you’re scared because you're starting to have real feelings? He couldn't. “ I'll go if Summer goes.”

* * *

“ I'm not denying your right to put food on the table for your family. I just think it's weird that a man would want to become a gynecologist. Like, when you were in college, you thought “ I'd really love to look at vaginas all day.”.” Summer spoke to Griffin.

He nodded, “ Gonna leave the kitchen now, Sum.”

“ Hey!” Qrow said once he got home.

“ Hey, feathers,” Griffin said as he walked to his son, giving him a high-five as he walked by.

“ So what's up? Why's your boyfriend harassing me about coming on the skip trip?” Summer asked and sat on the couch, “ You know I don't do school functions.”

Qrow took his jacket off and sat beside her, “ Yes, and that is why I told him I would only go if you would,  _ knowing  _ that you wouldn't.”

Summer blinked, “ Wait. You have to go! James will make a move on Clover if you stay home. You have feelings for Ebi, dude!” She playfully pushed him.

Qrow sighed, “ So let him! I'm sick of having his little snake eyes on me all the time.”

“ Dude, no! James always gets what he wants and it's bullshit! You get Clover. I'll make sure of it. I'm coming on that trip.”

Qrow groaned, “ I'm really tired of you using me to get back at James.” He said it as if he were serious, but they both knew that he could never get mad at her.

She chuckled, “ It's not just that..Since you've been with Clover. Well, I don't know, birdie. I've never seen you so happy.”

“ Come on, sweet pea, she's right.” They both turned their head when they heard his father. Griffin was sitting on the first few steps of the stairs, cup of tea in his hands, “ I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping. But I haven't seen you have so much fun going to parties and making new friends. You made your old man very happy.” He started to walk back up the stairs.

Summer smirked and turned her head to Qrow, “ That was kinda sweet.”

Qrow nodded, “ Yea…”

Then, for some random reason, they burst out in laughter.

* * *

**_Ski trip day._ **

Qrow’s father's car pulled up in front of the school. He looked at all the students walking around, some with luggage and some talking. “ Thanks, dad.” He said and unbuckled his seatbelt, “ I'll see you in a few days.”

“ Wait.”

Qrow stopped and gave him a questioning look.

“ We need to talk about your sexual health.”

No. This was not happening. He shook his head, “ No. Not happening. No, please, no.”

“ As your father, I think your too young to have sex.”

Qrow nodded his head and hummed in agreement.

“ I know that you're smart enough not to do things just because a boy or girl may want you too.” He reached to the back of the car, the backpack in the back moving around as his hand tried to reach something in it.

Qrow nodded, “ Okay. Let's make this end.”

Griffin shrugged, “ It's your decision. I want you to be safe just in case Clover wants to…” He gave him a non-see through plastic bag.

Qrow put his hand into it and took out something. His eyes widened, “ Dad!” He whispered-yelled and shoved it back into the bag, “ Why are you giving me condoms?”

“ Just in case-”

“ Oh my God. I'm getting out.” He got out and slammed the car door, he could overhear his fathers laughter as he walked away.

Qrow walked into the bus, glancing at Clover who gave such a genuine smile. 

He walked past him.

“ Hey, where are you going?” Clover asked.

“ I'm gonna go sit with Summer.” He replied, pointing to where Summer was sitting.

Clover deadpanned, “ Summer? She's sleeping. I saw her Snapchat. She was up all night at this concert thing.”

Qrow sighed, “ Well that's more reason to sit with her.” It really wasn't-

He tried to ignore Clover’s sad face as he went to go sit beside Summer in the back of the bus. The seats had soft colourful fabric so it was comfortable. He tried his best not to glare when James sat beside Clover. “ This was a mis-”

He was cut off when Summer started stretching and hit him in the face then yawned, “ Tell me about it. I can't believe I let you convince me to go on a trip that requires getting up before seven AM.” She smirked and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side.

Qrow sighed and rested his head on hers.

This was gonna be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin is a MOOD


	5. Chaos ensues.

Qrow looked out the window, staring like a child gifted with a gigantic rainbow lollipop at the snow-covered trees. Winter was his dabourte season, just like his mother's. He hated the cold, but it was nice to sit by a fireplace with Summer and drink hot chocolate.

He watched as ice from the trees shone like crystals glimmering in the light. 

They eventually got to their destination. “ Who goes to a concert on a school night?”

“ Uh, lots of people do.” Summer said as they both walked in the very large building-looking cabin. 

They were both surprised that the chaperones were literally seniors who were energetic, fun, but way too crazy. “ See you on Black Diamond, Clover?” James asked from the second floor, his hands on the railings. “ Last one down the slope owes the other a hot toddy.” 

Qrow’s glare lasted a second and he tilted his head to look at Clover.

“ Go get your man!” Summer whisper-yelled.

Qrow sputtered, “ I can't do down the Black Diamond. I don't even know how to put on the boots for skiing!” 

Summer laughed, “ If you're not gonna ski, what are you planning on doing all weekend?” 

Qrow grabbed his backpack, “ I came prepared.” He unzipped it and took out a book. Gods, he was a bookworm.

Summer groaned and threw an arm around Robyn’s shoulder who had only just walked by, “ Can you help me convince feathers here to come ski with us?”

Robyn laughed, “ Yeah, right. You think I'm going skiing? It's cold outside. I don't do cold.”

“ I have face masks that me, you and Winter can try.” Qrow smirked when he saw Robyn blush a little. She walked over to his side.

* * *

“ So, you guys have been faking this relationship the entire time?” Robyn asked, peeling off her face mask.

Qrow nodded, “ Yes, and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?” 

“ Your secret Is safe with us.” Winter smiled.

He sighed, “It's just...I'm so confused. Just had to let out the secret.”

“ I know that homeboy likes you.” Robyn bounced up and down on the bed, “ I can tell by the way he looks at you.”

He snorted, “ How does he look at me?”

“ Like you're a sexy little Rubik’s cube.” She did one final jump then let herself fall onto the bed. “ He can't figure you out but he's having fun trying.”

Qrow smiled, but it faltered. “ It doesn't matter. He's still obsessed with James. And I'm just another one of the stupid guys who fell for Ebi. It's embarrassing!”

Winter walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, “ Look, every girl and guy you know, gets a little obsessed with...you know...Bow chicka wow wow.”

He shook his head, “ No.” How did this conversation end up into this? He had no idea.

Winter sighed, “ Let's look at the facts. The whole fake relationship was his idea. You came up with the no kissing rule. And you're the one trying to break up with him. And you’re carb-loading with two lesbians while he's probably waiting for you in the hot tub. So id say if anyone stupidly fell for someone who doesn't like them back, it's not you. It's Ebi.”

Qrow widened his eyes, “ You think he's waiting for me in the hot tub?”

“ Hell yeah!” Robyn replied.

* * *

“ Hey..” Qrow whispered as he walked up to Clover in the hot tub. It was night so it was a perfect time to be alone. Qrow wrapped his sweater over himself more. “ All by yourself out here?”

Clover sighed and looked away.

“ So what, now you're ignoring me?”

Clover blinked, “ Oh I'm the one ignoring you? That's funny.”

Qrow sighed and walked up the small steps of the hot tub, letting his uncovered legs go into the warm water. ( He is wearing shorts so NO HE IS NOT NAKED.) “ Sorry I'm not a good skier. You didn't offer to teach me.” 

Clover chuckled, “ I'm supposed to be sweet to you after you don't sit with me on the bus?” 

“ Shouldn't you be thanking me, that you got to sit with who you actually wanted?” Qrow asked.

Clover straightened his back. Qrow probably would have fainted or had a nose bleed because damn, Clover was hot without a shirt on. Well, he was hot every single day of the week. “ I wanted to sit next to you. I even packed the snacks. I asked Ruby where to find those animal crackers you like so much.”

Qrow was surprised, “ The store that has them is all the way across town.”

Clover smiled, “ I know. I don't want to be with James, Qrow. I want to be with you.”

Qrow’s eyes widened mildly. Clover, liking him? Qrow couldn't tell if this was a miracle or something to be shocked at. Whatever the case, he took off his sweater and got in the hot tub, despite his shorts that weren't swimming shorts. “ Sorry I didn't sit next to you.”

Clover shook his head fondly, “ It's alright.”

Qrow slowly walked up, his face right in front of Clover’s. “ Hi.”

“ There’s no one like you, Qrow.” Clover wrapped his arm around his waist and Qrow was then in his lap. He leaned in and kissed the shorter man, the sweet taste of hot chocolate lingering on his tongue.

* * *

How was Clover not freezing?! He only had a sweater and shorts and just came out of a hot tub, which meant he was going back into the damn cold! Clover smiled and threw his arm around his shoulder. 

They held hands and as Qrow started to walk to his room with Clover, Clover stopped and yanked in his hand, pulling him back. Qrow yelped and basically spun around, then, his hands were on Clover’s chest. The taller man smirked before he leaned in to kiss him. “ Good night.” He whispered once they parted.

“ Good night.” He whispered back and opened the door to his shared room with Summer.

He laid in bed that night, happy. The man he had a crush on in seventh grade, and now, had kissed him! Agh!! He wished he could scream in glee but he didn't want to wake anyone in the building up. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

He woke up the next day, and was still happy!

When Qrow walked into the bus, everyone started clapping and he was confused for a moment before brushing it off and sitting next to Clover, “ Hey.”

“ Hi.” He smiled.

“Um...you didn't tell anyone about last night, did you?” Qrow whispered.

Clover shook his head. “ No, that's just how people act with couples on the ski trip. It's normal.”

“ I'm still tired.” Qrow yawned, “ Can I use you as my pillow?” He smiled when Clover nodded and rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side. He pretended not to notice a glare he got from James that he never saw before.

* * *

He got his luggage out of the compartment on the side of the bus and just as he was about to walk away, James came up. “ Hey, Qrow. I think it's really nice you came on the ski trip trip. Hope you had fun.”

Why was James being nice to him? He was never nice! “ Gee. Thank you, James. I did.”

He started to walk away again but James spoke again, “ Also, I just wanted to say I think it's really big of you for being so understanding about my friendship with Clover.”

“ What?” Qrow asked, confused.

“ Oh, I just mean, a lot of people would be confused on why their boyfriend was sleeping in someone else's room. But you're so trusting. I remember that about you from middle school.” 

Suddenly, something shone in the light by James’ neck and it caught Qrow’s eye.

There was his necklace.

Why did he have _his_ necklace? “ Where did you get that?”

James looked down to his neck and put the cross of the necklace into the palm of his hand, “ Oh, Clover gave it to me. I really love the cross. Well, have a nice day!” He walked off before Qrow could even say something.

Clover walked up next, “ Hi. Ready to go?”

“ Did you go to James’ room last night? Why did you give James my necklace?” 

Clover was surprised at the sudden question.

“ Am I just a joke to you, Clover?”

Clover put his hands out, “ No- No, no, no. You're not. You just don't understand the situation.”

“ I understand completely. Why the hell would you go to his room? And It was my necklace!” Qrow retorted.

“ Why is that necklace so important to you?” He asked.

Qrow gulped, “ It was from my mom...before she died.”

Clover’s eyes widened, “ Fuck. Qrow, I didn't-”

“ Stop.” Qrow interjected, trying to fight back tears at the mention of his mother, “ This is over. In every possible way.” He tried to walk away but Clover grabbed his wrist.

“ Can we just talk about this? Let me drive you home, I'll explain.”

Qrow shook his head, “ I would rather walk home. Actually, I'd rather drive myself then get into a car with you right now.” He walked away, ignoring the calls of his name from Clover.

He let a tear escape.

* * *

Rosella Swan Branwen was an extraordinary woman. For some reason, she loved birds and named her two kids after birds, such as Qrow and Raven. Griffin had named Ruby.

She was never harsh as the three kids grew up. Sure, she could be bossy and stubborn, but she was bubbly, and sweet. She was very spirited and loved her family. She was quite feisty, too. She was even a singer and dancer before she met Griffin.

After her death, they had put up a shrine for her in the house. It was never to be torn down, ruined, or wrecked.

When Qrow walked into his house, he smiled as he saw the colourful lights of the Christmas tree and the house all cleaned up. Ruby came inside from the garden, “ Your home!” She jumped into his arms and he laughed then hugged her back.

“ Did you do this all by yourself?” He asked.

“ Well…” She squeaked.

“Hey, little brother.” His eyes widened when he heard Raven and he slowly turned around. Yep, it was Raven, standing in the first few steps of the stairs. 

He laughed, “ Oh my God!” He hugged her and Ruby joined the hug, “ I missed you so much.”

~

“ Tell us about Vacuo.” Ruby said. They were all at the kitchen island, making cookies.

Raven chuckled, “ Well, it's hot. That's all I can say. Surprised the wasteland used to be an oasis. The girls somehow still wear these gorgeous outfits when we do to bars and stuff.”

Ruby gasped, “ You go to bars?”

Qrow chuckled, “ The legal drinking age is eighteen over there.” 

Her jaw dropped, ‘ She drinks? Who is she?”

“ She's Raven.” He smiled.

“ Are you going to invite Tai over for dinner?” Ruby suddenly asked.

Raven sighed, “ Why don't we make it a girl’s night?” 

“ Plus dad and Qrow.” Ruby added.

“ Girl’s night with dad and Qrow. Just family.”

Ruby pouted, “ Guess that means you can't Invite Clover.”

Qrow tensed.

“ Clover?” Raven quirked an eyebrow up. She was about to say more until someone knocked at the door.

“ I'll go get that.” Qrow wasn't joking if he were to say he ran as fast as flash to the front door.

He opened it and there was Clover. “ We need to talk.”

Qrow sighed, “ Not here.” He whispered and stepped outside, despite the freezing air.

“ Look, nothing happened between me and James last night.”

“ What happened is that you went to her room in the first place.” Qrow sniffed.

“ Look, James and I dated for a long time. Those feelings aren't just going to do away, we have history!”

Qrow shook his head, “ I'm tired of being second best or fake best. Or-”

Clover put his hands out, “ You don't get it. Last night was-”

“ Last night was a mistake.” Qrow sighed, “ Physical stuff might not be a big deal to you, but to me, it is.”

“ Who says it's not a big deal to me?”

“ Says every single guy and girl on the bus! Clapping you and praising you as if you’re a god! And you eat it up.”

“ Look, I-”

“ Clover, just leave.”

“ Can we just go inside and talk?”

“ He asked you to leave, buddy.” Qrow’s eyes widened and he spun around. There stood Tai.

“ Tai, I'm fine. Go back to your house.”

Tai shook his head “ No, it's alright.”

Clover widened his eyes, “ No- no, no. This isn't about James and I. This is about you and Tai. Are you kidding me?” Qrow saw Raven and Ruby open the door, “ This is the reason you broke up with me? With cargo shorts guy?”

“ If Qrow broke up with you, it's probably because he's coming into the life altering revelation that he's too good for you.” Tai retorted.

“You're in love with Tai?” Raven asked.

Qrow gulped, “ Raven, no-” He tried to follow her but she didn't listen and ran back into the house.

His fists clenched and a tear escaped, “ Clover. Go home!”

Clover sighed, “ You were never second best.” He said before leaving.

Tai’s eyes were wide, “ I didn't know Raven was home yet!”

Qrow sniffed, “ Yeah. She finished her exams early. It was a surprise.” 

Tai left and Qrow stood outside alone, glancing at Clover’s car that was not driving away.

* * *

Qrow threw out every romance book he had. He then grabbed the contract on his desk and ripped it.

Well, at least the worst is over. Now the horrid has started for Qrow. His scroll beeped and he picked it up.

It was from Summer.

_Summer: IS THIS YOU?!?!_

Attached to the message was a video of Clover and Qrow, and it was a video of Qrow and Clover making out In the hot tub.

His eyes widened and he screamed.

After his five-minute scream. He knocked at Raven’s door.

She looked up, “ I'm busy.”

“ Wait, Raven, please. I need your help.”

Raven sighed, “ Alright.”

~

“ Wow.” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she watched the video. “ Well, you're completely covered up and they can only see your back. If you hadn't been tagged, it could be anybody. Really it's worse for Clover than it is for you.” She put her scroll down.

Qrow shook his head, “ It's never worse for him. But how did I let this happen?” He whined and flopped onto her bed, “ I'm so stupid.” He put a pillow over his head.

Raven sat beside him, “ Qrow. We're gonna fix this.” She tried to yank the pillow away but he had his arms wrapped around it, “ Give me this.” She yanked it.

She took a hold of his hands and pulled him up to sit up.

“ I know your only being nice to me because I accidentally made a sex tape and you feel bad.”

Raven sighed, “ I do feel bad for you. But I also just don't understand why you didn't tell me all this was happening in the first place.”

Qrow groaned, “ I thought you were gonna hate me!”

“ I could never hate you!” Shelet her shoulders droop, “ But when I heard what Clover said, I thought you were like, tryna date Tai now or something.”

“ Raven, how could you think I would do that? You're my sister!”

Raven sniffed, “ You never even called or messaged. So what am I supposed to think?

Qrow wiped a tear, “ I didn't call you because I was lying to every single person in my life and I knew I couldn't lie to you.”

She smiled, “ I thought you didn't need me anymore.”

Qrow scoffed, “ Are you kidding me? Look at what happened while you were gone! I made a sex tape and I didn't even have sex!”

Raven chuckled, “ Come ‘ere.” She opened up her arms and he happily accepted the hug and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Ruby standing at the door, “ How long have you been there?” He asked.

She walked in, “ Not long….Long.” She sat down on the bed and they all side-hugged. 

Raven sighed, “ Okay, let's make a pact. No more secrets between the Branwen siblings.”

Ruby looked away, “ I have a secret…”

They both looked at her.

She let out a breath, “ I sent the letters.”

A heartbeat passed.

“ I'm gonna kill you.”

For the next ten minutes, there was a bunch of screaming coming from Ruby as she ran across the house while Qrow chased her, “ You were so lonely! And I could tell Clover liked you! I knew you wouldn't do anything about it!”

“ SO YOU SENT ALL FOUR OF THEM?!” He screamed.

“ I thought four chances at a boyfriend or girlfriend were better odds! I miss having him over for dinner!”

“ Qrow, she's just a kid!” Raven yelled as she chased the two, looking at Qrow holding a paper stick with a unicorn head on it. They both eventually stopped and Raven took the unicorn, “ Look, her logic was off. But her heart was in the right place.”

“ Her face is gonna be in the wrong place!” He tried to run but she grabbed him.

“ Qrow, before you murder our sister, could I ask you a question?” She didn't wait for him to reply, “ If you didn't want those letters sent, then why did you address them?”

He stuttered, “ It's not like I added a stamp!”

“ Can you admit that some part of you doesn't want everything in your life to be a fantasy?” 

Qrow sighed, “ Maybe…”

“ So, if I can forgive you for writing my ex boyfriend a love letter.” She turned her head to Ruby who was in a cleaning closet, promoting her to come out, “ Then do you think you could forgive Ruby for sending them?”

Qrow huffed, “ Fine.”

Ruby sighed in relief, “ Thank God. I was really hoping to make it to seventh grade.”

  
  


* * *

Qrow sat alone on the couch, his family on the couches across from him and opening Christmas presents. 

It didn't feel like Christmas knowing that Qrow’s hot tub escapades had gone viral. But, of course, Raven knew exactly what to do. She anonymously emailed Instagram to take the videos down under child pornography laws. Qrow couldn't believe he had in a way inadvertently dabbled in porn before he lost his virginity. But it's been a strange year all around. “ You're officially PG-13 again.” Raven handed him back his scroll.

He smiled at her but then frowned as he looked down at this scroll, looking at the lock screen of him and Clover cuddling. “ I Guess I should change my background.” 

“ You could.” Raven shrugged, “ Or you could talk to him.”

* * *

New year's Eve. A time for resolutions. Qrow’s life was a mess, but he could at least clean his room. Raven, Griffin, and Ruby we're shocked when they saw him cleaning his room, and his father suggested they go for a drive.

“ There. Right there.” His father pointed at a song on the list of songs, “ It was your mother's favourite. Her and I used to come here all the time.”

They have gone to the cafe, which...well, you all know what cafe it is. The cafe where the first talk with Clover happened, and the talk after the party, _and apparently_ where his father and mother used to always go to.

“ Really?” Qrow asked, a little surprised, “ I didn't know that.”

“ She’d play this song, then as soon as it was over she'd play it again.” He chuckled, “ She’d also start dancing around. I felt so embarrassed but I was also in awe.” He gave the waitress some lien. “ Sometimes I think back and say, “ Man, I should've danced with her.”.” 

He got a photo out of his wallet and gave it to Qrow, a photo of his mother. “ There’s so much about her I should have told you all...but I haven't because talking about her makes me so sad,”

Her eyes were ruby red and they shone in the night as the moon shone on her. Her hair was as soft as silk and very easy to play with. Qrow always braided her hair as a child. 

Qrow smiled and looked up from the photo, “ it's okay.”

Griffin shook his head, “ it's not okay. I've relied on you and Raven too much, I know I have. You're sixteen. You don't have to be an adult yet. That's why I was so happy when I saw you and Clover.”

“ I don't wanna talk about Clover.” Qrow shook his head.

“ Clover who?” Griffin smirked and Qrow giggled.

Griffin sighed, ‘ I don't know what happened with you two, but I know you opened up when he was around. You never opened up to us like you opened up to him ‘cause you've always been like that with his. Seeing you come alive like that, reminded me of your mother. Just don't hide that part of yourself, okay?”

Qrow sniffed, “ Dad, I really miss her.”

“ I know you do.” 

  
  



	6. Leaked.

“ Well, like I didn't hear anything about it, though.” Winter said, as she, Qrow and Summer walked through the school halls. 

“ The debate Societies new Years Eve nitrous oxide scandal knocked the video out of top spot.” Summer smiled.

Qrow sighed in relief, “ Okay, so that's good news right?” He had hoped no one remembered the video of him and Clover, or saved it. “ I'm officially back to being invisible.”

They slowed their walking when a bunch of students were crowded by Qrow’s locker. A look of confusion was on all of their faces as they walked closer, some people murmuring and laughing. Qrow pushed through the crowd and his eyes widened.

It wasn't a video, no. But it was a photo of him and Clover in the hot tub. Fuck.

_ ‘ It's always those you never expect.’  _ Was written in black marker below the photo.

Summer growled and yanked it off the locker, crumbling it.

Everyone stared at Qrow and he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed through the crowd again to get out of it.

He couldn't believe it. This shouldn't have been his eleventh year. This shouldn't have been his year at all. But of Course Clover just had to come into his life and Ruby had to send out those letters.

Speaking of said Clover, he noticed Qrow starting to tear up a bit and concern washed over his face. “ Woah, woah, woah.” He put his hands out and grabbed his shoulders, “ Hold on-”

“ You didn't even say it wasn't true?” Qrow got out of his grip, “ You just let everyone believe we had sex in the hot tub, when you know we didn't? Bet you're just happy that the video leaked.” He didn't care that everyone's eyes were on them both and that he raised his voice. He shook his head and walked away.

“ You gonna do something about this?” Summer shoved the paper to his chest.

Clover unscrambled it and his eyes widened. He shook his head and growled, “ Listen up!” He yelled and all eyes were on him, “ Not that it's anyone's business, but nothing happening in that hot tub. So if I hear anyone talking about Qrow or that video, I will kick your fucking asses.” He ran up to Qrow.

“ Nice Job, Ebi.” Summer rolled her eyes.

“ Hey.” He ran in front of Qrow, “ Look, I am so sorry about everything. If I knew who did this-”

“ Well I know who did it.” Qrow scoffed, “ So should you.”

Clover sighed, “ Let me talk to him, okay?”

“ No. This is something I'd rather handle myself.” He shoulder-brushed Clover as he walked to the washroom, hoping James would be In there.

And he was lucky enough because he was there, “ Personal space, much?” James chuckled as he turned off the tap of the sink.

“ I know you posted that video.” Qrow growled.

He hummed and shook his head, “ Mm. Nope. Wasn't me.” He grabbed a paper towel. “ But, just so you know, if your gonna have sex in a public place you gotta deal with the consequences.”

Qrow scoffed, “ You're despicable.”

“ Like I said, I didn't do it.” He slowly walked away, “ I'm glad someone did, though. Finally, everyone is gonna see who you really are.” He turned around.

Qrow scowled, “ What are you talking about?”

“ Clover! He is not as confident as he pretends to be. I am not as tough as I pretend to be. And you, Qrow Branwen, you are not as innocent as you pretend to be, because you kissed a boy that you knew I had feelings for.”

“ You guys were broken up!”

“ Before we even dated.”

Qrow’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “ That was seventh grade!”

“ You knew I had feelings for him yet you kissed him anyway.”

He threw his hands up, “ It was spin the bottle you psycho! And it was tongueless!” 

“ Didn't seem that way to me! Here, have your stupid necklace back.” James put the necklace on the counter then stormed out of the washroom and Qrow groaned in frustration.

He always thought no one was paying attention to what he was doing. The only drama in his life was in his head. But it turns out that he wasn't as invisible as he thought.

* * *

“ So, Raven left, huh?” Tai asked, sitting on the living room couch.

Qrow nodded, “ This Sunday. Hey, thank you for coming over.”

Tai smiled, “ Of course.”

“ I feel like I owe an explanation.” He had already told Tai about the fake dating, but maybe an explanation for the letters was in session, “ It's like driving. Okay, I can imagine myself doing it and it's fine but then I get behind the wheel and completely freeze up. And then I just don't know what to do.”

Tai nodded slowly, “ Okay...I don't follow.”

Qrow chuckled, “ Let me start over. You were the first guy that I ever really liked. Everyone else, all the other letters, were born out of fantasy. But yours was based off actually knowing you. And I guess I didn't truly realize how I felt about you until you became Raven’s boyfriend. But over time, that feeling just faded away, and I missed my best friend. And it wasn't love.”

“ Why didn't you just tell me that?” Tai asked, “ I feel like I'd have understood.”

“ Well I couldn't. I didn't know until...Clover.” 

He sighed, “ Right...Clover.”

“ It was real in a different way. And I'm really sorry.” Qrow sighed.

“ No reason to be sorry, it's like, I think I know where you're coming from.” Tai shrugged. “ It's kinda how it was with Raven and I. Minus all the fake stuff.”

“ Did you stop loving Raven after she broke up with you?” Qrow found himself asking.

“ No. Not at first. At some point, it changed, though. The longer she was gone, the more I understood why she ended it...You feel the same way about Clover?”

Qrow giggled, “ I know you don't like him.”

Tai huffed, “ I Like how he stood up for you today. I mean, he should've done it a lot sooner. But then again, he's a jock, and they’re slow learners.”

Qrow laughed, “ You are such a snob.”

He smiled, “ Yea. Look, if you miss him, why don't you just tell him?” 

Qrow scoffed, “ I can't.”

“ And why is that?”

“ Because if it wasn't real, I didn't lose anyone. But if I say that it was real, and he still doesn't want me…”

“ Then at least you'll know.” He pointed out, “ Qrow, you gotta tell people how you feel when you feel it. You can't just sit up in your room writing love letters that you're never gonna send out. I mean, this whole thing with Clover wouldn't have happened if they hadn't gotten out in the first place.”

Qrow nodded, “ Yea. You definitely have a point. It would be nice to be the one receiving love letters.”

“ Here,” Ruby shoved a familiar looking box in front of him. Oh, it was the box he kept his love letters in, before they were sent. “ Don’t kill me. It’s just that you kept throwing them away, and I thought they were something you should keep.” She prompted him to open it.

He opened it and saw familiar small notes. They were the love letters Clover gave him every day. He had always thought they were just notes on telling him what to do for their fake relationship. He still thought that, but maybe they weren’t if Ruby kept them for him. “ You kept all these?”

She smiled and nodded.

He reached his hand into the box and took one out, opening it.

_ Qrow, _

_ Your presentation today was amazing. I love having a smarty-pants fake boyfriend. _

He chuckled as he read it aloud. 

He took another out.

_ It’s really nice how we can talk to each other about real stuff, and I’m glad you're opening up to me.  _

Another.

_ You look stunning. _

Tai smiled, “ You still think you haven’t gotten a love letter?”

* * *

Once Qrow drove to the school, he immediately ran to the field, hoping lacrosse practice was still happening. He sighed in relief to see Clover packing up his lacrosse stuff, other people leaving. 

  
  


He turned around, “ Hey.”

“ Hi. I have to tell you something.” 

Clover walked over, “ Alright.”

Qrow smiled, “ I drove here.”

Clover put a hand on his hip and grinned, “ Really? Wow, that’s, uh...that’s great. Congrats.”

Qrow couldn’t do this, “ Thanks.” He immediately turned around.

“ Woah, woah, woah. What’s that in your hand?” Clover asked and Qrow turned back around.

Qrow glanced at the letter in his hand, “ Nothing.”

Clover smirked, “ Oh, it’s nothing?” He took it out of Qrow’s hand and unfolded it. 

It was a love letter. “ If you want me to read it, you need to give it to me.” He gave it back to him.

Qrow sighed, “ Can you turn around.”

Clover gave him a confusing look yet did so.

Qrow read the letter, “ Dear Clover, I need you to know that…” He tapped Clover on the shoulder and he turned around, “ I need you to know that I like you, Clover Ebi. And not in a fake way. And so I guess that’s all I came here to say.” He frowned when Clover didn’t say anything and turned around. Well, he was about to turn around until Clover said, “ Woah, woah, woah. Don’t I get to say something?”

Qrow smiled.

Clover sighed, “ The reason that I went to James’ room that night, was to tell him that it’s over. Because…” He gulped, “ Because I’m in love with you, Qrow. Only you.”

Qrow blinked, “ You’re what?”

Clover grinned.

  
  


“ Wait...how do we do this?”

“ What do you mean?” Clover asked.

“ What do I have to put into a contract for a real relationship?”

Clover shook his head fondly, “ Nothing. You gotta trust. You gonna break my heart, Branwen?”

“ I would never.” Qrow whispered before he leaned in, tilted his head, and kissed the taller man.

He’d always fantasized about falling in love in a field. But he’d just never thought it’d be the kind where you played lacrosse. But what could he say? He’d fallen in love with one of the boy’s he'd loved before.

And now.

**_fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you have to make a reference of the ending of the story to the title of the damn story-
> 
> Well, this fic has come to an end. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
